monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Ignis
Encyclopedia Entry: A fire elemental born from concentrated “fire elements” joined with the “monsters’ magical energy.” They’ve become monsters with a woman’s form. They are monsters that have raging, passionate dispositions, just like a flame. Many of them inhabit places of comparatively high temperatures like volcanic and desert regions. They form a pact with a man through the act of sexual intercourse. The men who form a covenant with an elemental in this way are called “elementalists." It is said that they become able to make use of the ignis’ power over fire. Because of their disposition, normally their rough, violent behavior stands out, but they have a burning love for their covenanter, and to him they show another side of themselves as enthusiastic, passionate lovers. thumb|left|A Dark-Ignis' body burns with desire, her partners body will soon burn with the same intense passion once she embraces them. As long as they don’t desire to cause damage, the flames that cover their bodies will not burn those who touch them, and neither will it feel hot. However, when a person’s body becomes enveloped by the flames, it flushes, and they get hot-headed, causing a burning desire for sex with the elemental. After that, intercourse would likely take place as soon as the ignis gives the invitation. When they find a man they like, they embrace him with their arms covered in flames and seduce him, afterwards having wild intercourse like a raging flame in order to bind the covenant. Even after binding the covenant, they give in to the burning passion, aggressively seeking intercourse with their covenanter. Through this act, the covenanter receives enough of their power through his body so that he becomes able to use the power of fire. Also, at this time, the elemental is able to receive the covenanter’s spirit energy, and her own power is enhanced because of it. The power of fire usable by the covenanter grows more potent depending on the power of the ignis. However, at the same time, depending on the amount of spirit energy they take in, the elemental monsters’ magical energy grows more condensed and powerful, and when this happens it fuels their flames of passion, causing them to flare up even more wildly. Before long, it grows so hot that they become unable to resist the burning desire they have for their covenanter. They will likely give into the urge, becoming ferocious monsters that attack and rape their covenanter. They are “fire elementals,” and their contamination equals the contamination of the fire of the natural world. The fire of torch lights that illuminates the darkness, and the flames of the hearth that gently warm the cold will be changed into devilish hellfire that causes the bodies of all humans and monsters to flush, as though they are burning up, as well as giving them a strong thirst. Monsters touched by the flames will be driven wild, and start to aggressively assault humans. In the same way, humans illuminated by the devilish fire will be converted into incubi and succubi as they fornicate with the wild monsters. Eventually, the human land will be consumed by the flames of the monsters’ desire, becoming reborn as a demon realm. Encyclopedia Pages Ignis.jpg Image Gallery 1194850-FMIURA0.png|Dark-Ignis Category:Mamono Category:Elemental Family Category:Subspecies